


授翻车

by Sika



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sika/pseuds/Sika





	授翻车

我可以命令他。

我可以拽着他的头发，让他弯下身来，让他跪下，然后告诉他我想要什么。

他会服从。他一直如此。

在他那对明亮的、疯狂的眸子里，我比任何人重要，比天主重要。即便我要他剖开他的心，他也会答应。

我知道我可以和他说：嘘、按我说的做。  
但说实话，我不愿意。不止是今天，以后我都不会了。

摧折他、要他服从是我从前做的事。我已经长大了。

我不再是一个易怒的孩子，不再是一个孤独的孩子；不再是自己怒火下的傀儡，不再是任何我已经摈弃的东西。我是法兰西的王，专权的，神圣的、高举占据史无前例辽阔领土的朝廷的至高权柄的王。

我今非昔比，他亦然。

他不再是我母亲身边卑微的宠儿，不再是狡诈的蛇，在背叛和难言的罪孽间蜿蜒蠕动着通往权力的道路。他不再需要阿谀，不再需要欺骗，不再需要出卖自己。

他不再是那个无名小镇的可怜主教，他是法兰西高贵的公爵及宠臣，他是三军的元帅，他是宫廷的主管，他就在他想在的地方，在我的议会，我的身旁，我的心里，我的床上。

我们一起成长为注定成为的人。我学会了爱抚我双手曾经伤害过的，我学会了轻声细语而非以往的大喊大叫。

如今的我若果粗暴地对待他，那必定是他所要求的。

“路易，求你……”

就像现在。

我抽出手指，他不满地哀吟，倒在凡尔赛宫里我铺着素色床单的大床上，挑逗似的抬起他的臀部。尽管他紧闭着双眼，欲求却依旧明显，他在我的爱抚下脸色潮红，身体轻颤。

我知道他想要什么，我知道那句‘求你’是为了什么，但我依旧耐心地揉弄、舔咬他的大腿内侧，享受他在我触碰下喘息和颤抖的样子。不过不能继续了。因为他在某时开始用那种极度渴望的声线高吟，我每次都会被这样的声音拖入欲望的深渊，被渴欲模糊视线。

淘气的混蛋，我知道你肯定是故意的。

我粗鲁地抬起他一条腿，摁在自己肩膀上。这样的粗暴大概足以提醒他，虽然他能用他发出的、如撒旦似的声音（devilish sounds）玩弄我像玩弄一把竖琴，但我永远比他强壮两倍。但这邪恶的家伙看上去并不介意，他在享受我的强壮，乐于服从。

对他的魔力甘之如饴，我压在他身上，强迫他感受我的体重，不至窒息，不过仍然让他喘不过气来。我用一只有力的手扼住他的喉咙，当我稍稍收紧时，他知道他该开口再次轻唤我的名字：

“路易……”他呜咽，而我闭上眼睛，感受着一贯听起来都是那样美妙，那样难以言述的声音。

我用缱绻的爱抚回报他的爱，然后紧紧地扣着他的臀部，调整我蠢蠢欲动的阴茎的角度，将自己狠狠掩埋进他身体深处。

他没有退缩，适应了我，在我第一次撞击之时，他就兴奋得高吟。他纤细的手指紧紧扣着我的手臂，像在渴求更多，渴求我的一切，甚至包括我的残暴。我感觉到他在要求被占有，被填满，被弄伤。我知道他比他看起来要坚强，我亲爱的阿尔芒同我一般历经烽火粹沥，他那柔软的身体能承受的压力是惊人的。

于是我一下一下狠狠地撞着他，整张床都吱吱作响，我们结合处发出的声音既规律又淫荡，他的吟哦带走了我的理智，他迷醉地呻吟着，用他体内的每次收缩欢迎着我的撞击，带给我和他一样的满足。那收缩持续了一会，足以让我失去理智，大声呻吟、喘着粗气、粗俗地赞美他的温顺、他的哭喊、他结实的屁股。

他听话，他饥渴，热情而美妙。但不能忽略他将要经受不住的样子——他的嘴唇因疼痛而紧抿，我知道我的进攻该缓下来。

他每次都会这样。我想他是希望他能忍受我的热情到最后。  
他的身体、他的感觉是如此敏感，我必须时不时让自己缓下节奏，不然我又会伤害到他，像从前许多次性事一样。

于是我温柔地抽出自己，又轻轻滑入，注意着他的反应，小心调整地我的姿势。他立刻颤抖起来，紧绷地反倒像是在恐惧。 他很快愉悦地呻吟着，紧扣着我的手臂。他扣得那样紧，几乎要让它们充血了。他的臀部猛地朝我撞来，天啊，他在收缩着他的内壁，它紧致得让我发狂。

“阿尔芒！”我唤他，不知出于什么原因，我只知道我必须这么做。

“是的……”他仰着脖子，“是的路易，来……”

 

好吧，我凭什么拒绝这样强烈的渴求。

我又慢慢地抽插了五次，温柔但不容拒绝地扣着他的喉咙，禁锢住他的身体。他的理智升腾为欲潮，双腿交叉着扣着我，推挤着我往他体内更深处。他的呻吟越来越尖，无意识地乞求着我。

他泪眼迷蒙，再来几下他估计就高潮了。但这么快结束可不太好。于是我停下了，固定住他的臀，不让他乱动，不给他能喂饱他的快感。

“路易！”他急促地喘息，理智全无，用一条颤抖的腿搂着我的腰，催促我动起来。

但我依旧拒绝纵容他，咧着嘴看着我的猛兽发狂，他湿漉漉的银发贴在脸上，白皙的皮肤在烛火下熠熠发光，迷蒙的双眼因不被满足的快乐而盯着我，他哀吟着，双手不满地动着。

世上没有任何国王比我此刻更富有。

我慢慢俯下身子，努力不让他知道我此刻和他一样欲求不满，难以忍受欲潮——可这是我实施计划的好时机。

“你想取悦我吗，阿尔芒？”我贴着他的脸颊喘息着。

“我想！”当然，他哭喊着回答。我赞赏地点点头。

“很好。”我喘着粗气愉悦地问：“那么阿尔芒，你会做什么事来取悦我？”

“任何事！路易，求你……”

我亲爱的，忠诚的猛兽，从未让我失望。

我发出一声尖锐的笑，偏过头亲吻他那张可爱的嘴，再次刺入他体内。我的动作很慢，不慌不忙。他浑身颤抖，几欲崩溃。快感因为刚刚的被迫遏制而变得更多。我再这样做了两三次，研磨着那被我牢记在心的一处。他贴着我的唇哭啼，他在唱赞美诗，他在深情地吟哦，用那些我从不认为我能配得上拥有的甜言蜜语笼罩着我。啊，阿尔芒，我的影，我的夜。

我愿燃起千次烽烟只为你每一寸柔软的肌肤。

四、五。他的手指插入我的头发，而这表明，他快到了。

他又呢喃着我的名字，然后便不再言语。他整个紧绷着，肉壁剧烈地收缩，他长长的高潮使那些软肉缚紧了我的阴茎，我开始再次撞击他，用我最爱的方式，快速而猛烈地抽插，他在他高潮时几乎没有什么感觉，所以我可以放心的自私一些，我在强暴他，压在他颈窝呻吟。仅仅不到一分钟，我就感觉我快要死了，快要在极乐中被活活烧死了。我射在他柔软温暖的体内，一滴不剩。


End file.
